Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Summer Solstice Run
'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Summer Solstice Run '(ジョジョの奇妙な冒険:サマーソルスティスラン "Jojo no Kimyo na Boken: Sama Sorusuteisu Ran") is a fan-made part of Jojo, created by .captaincat13. Different from other parts, this one follows a character who is not a Joestar by blood, but is still a Jojo, Jody Johansson, an American jockey participating in the Summer Solstice Run across the United States, alongside her horse, Black Diamond, and her "partner in crime", Jimmy Zeppeli, as they try to be victorious in the race and defeat the woman behind this event, Cassandra Gemini, and whatever plan of her's is behind everything. As one could guess, this is an alternate version of Steel Ball Run, set in the same universe as Dead or Alive and Summertime Blues, however, it's set many decades before either story. Plot The Great Summer Solstice Run The year was 1913, at the San Francisco Bay in the USA, many horses and jockeys from around the world were lining up by the water to begin a great event, the Summer Solstice Cross-Country Race, or, simply, the Summer Solstice Run. This event was a horseback race going from one end of the United States to the other, over 4.600 kilometers from San Francisco to New York, where the grand winner would recieve a massive cash prize, 1.500.000.000 dollars to use however they found possible. There were still people signing up and bringing their horse or pony into the beach to be part of what would be the greatest race in the century. Among these people was a tall man with long blond hair, a wide hat with a bandana tied to it and a red vest, the man also had a pair of leather holsters on his hips, holding identical green orbs with various indentations along them. He signed his name on the sheet as "James Page Zeppeli" and took his Austrian warmblood horse into the beach, following him was a visibly younger girl with a shirt that seemed to have 3 layers, along with a belt hanging out from underneath the odd top, she signed up as "Jody Johansson" and hopped onto her horse to take it into the crowd that had formed. Once everyone had their number, was signed up and at the correct positions, the announcer of the race, Joseph Beck, began to explain the race to the competitors, its objective and the path taken from the San Francisco coast all the way to New York City, going through the center of the US. Joseph let the organizer of the race, Cassandra Gemini, have a word about what she had set up, and that she, her guards and Joseph would accompany the race in the Downbound Express, and after that, everyone was ready to go. James Page Zeppeli, The Race Begins TBA Characters Other Characters Major Battles * Jimmy Zeppeli ''vs. ''Leo Armani * Jody Johansson & Jimmy Zeppeli ''vs. ''Derek Clapton * More TBA Trivia * This story has various parallels to Steel Ball Run, whether intentional or not depends on the similarity in question. * Toshiharu Hisayuki, the founder of Hisayuki Fruits, who was mentioned in Summertime Blues, has the horse Atom Heart Mother, following his family's Stand naming scheme from (chronologically) later in the general story. Category:Story